The Ring
by PLC The CD
Summary: Timmy wished for a video tape that kills anyone who watches it after seven days. Do not read if you haven't seen the movie(Alternate ending) Please review after reading! I'm very sorry for the delay!
1. Default Chapter

The Ring  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, a Butch Hartman of Nickelodeon does. I also don't own the movie either. But I do have the DVD though.  
  
Authors notes: The characters in this story like Cosmo will likely be OOC.  
  
It was a normal day in the town of Dimsdale; it was just after school when a boy named Timmy Turner came home. In his home, a note says that his parents are going to the movies without him (again) and leaves him behind with Vicky the evil babysitter.  
  
But luckily, Vicky was coming at 7:00 while it was 3:30 in the afternoon. He dashed in his room upstairs and met Cosmo and Wanda his Fairy Godparents.  
  
"Hi Timmy!" They announced happily to their godchild.  
  
"Hi guys," Timmy announced not so happily.  
  
"What's with the long face sport?" Wanda asked to the depressed kid.  
  
"The whole school is having another film project, and I don't have any ideas for another movie!" Timmy said in complete mortification. "Plus I want something that will impress Trixie into liking me!"  
  
"Have to tried a banana?" Cosmo asked with complete idiocy.  
  
"What does that have to with it?" Timmy and Wanda said with annoyance.  
  
"What does that have to with what?"  
  
"Never mind,"  
  
"Well we tried every genre but it still stinks," Timmy said remembering last time. "All except one."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda looked with excited anticipation as Timmy smirks.  
  
"Practically every kid in every school has heard of an evil video tape that kills you after you watch it, but no one has proof until now with my fairy godparents I could have that tape!"  
  
"But wouldn't the tape kill you like you said?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"Come on, it's just a stupid urban legend," Timmy said rolling his eyes. "I wish I have a copy of the tape!"  
  
Immediately, both Cosmo and Wanda whipped out their wands at the same time, with a quick sparkle, and POOF!  
  
The next day, at the school auditorium Principal Gertrude Waxelpex announced the students to bring their films to the stage.  
  
"The films will be showed in the afternoon," She said in the microphone and dismissed them back to class.  
  
The whole day was pretty typical, (avoiding Francis the school bully, hiding from Mr. Crocker, and work) eventually; Timmy's friends would ask if it's the real tape. Timmy nods and jokes it's probably Vicky in a two-piece swimsuit. They laughed through the entire afternoon.  
  
When the filming starts, the rich kids Tad, Chad, Veronica, and Trixie were first to show their film. Which is the one they won last time, the crowd applauses to them. One by one many entries were shown in with the popular rich kids taunting the contestants. Timmy was last.  
  
"Good luck, loser!" They laughed cruelly to the boy in the silly pink hat.  
  
"You think you're all better than everybody don't you?"  
  
"Yep, that's pretty much it."  
  
When Timmy's movie was shown, nothing but static hit the screen. Timmy was devastated; he sunk into his chair to be humiliated by his schoolmates. As the rest of the children were about to laugh at him, a whirling ring of light with a screeching, noise echoed. Everyone's eyes widen as many random and disturbing things were shown at the screen. A wave of rippling bloody water, middle aged woman brushing her hair in the mirror, a girl disappearing from the same mirror, and a sort of a baby animal walked into the shed. But, worse was yet to come as someone peering out a window from a house. A tree with red leaves burning violently, a wooden chair spinning in circles upside down, and a ladder fell quietly. Then someone barfing out his intestines, a box of squirming maggots and twitching fingers. Many of the children fell sick and winced as someone's finger pushed into a nail, with an eyeball up close, a crawling centipede, and everyone's mouths dropped as the woman shown previously jumps off a cliff to her death. Last a stone well was shown with someone's hand peeking out. After that was static, no one's says the word through the whole time.  
  
"Timmy, did you know what that tape was?" Wanda asked disguised as a pencil with Cosmo as an eraser.  
  
"No what?" Timmy asked.  
  
"It's the same video tape that killed our last godchild."  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The conversation

The Ring Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, a Butch Hartman of Nickelodeon does. I also don't own the movie either. But I do have the DVD though.  
  
Authors notes: Consider this a late Christmas present to y'all!  
  
"Last godchild?" Timmy asked, but then he remembered his teacher Mr. Crocker and Bill Gates having Cosmo and Wanda as their fairy godparents.  
  
"You see Timmy when a kid becomes a teenager the fairy godparents assign to him or her will return to Fairy World and makes their godchild not remember not having them anymore." Wanda stated.  
  
"How recent was your last godchild?"  
  
"About two years ago."  
  
"Hold on a second, you said that video tape killed your last godchild!" Timmy exclaimed. "So how did you find out he died?"  
  
"First of all it's SHE, second godchildren are always reported even after their assignments are up." Wanda explained.  
  
"I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo blurted out stupidly yet happily.  
  
Timmy and Wanda ignored him as they continued.  
  
"Do you know what happened to her or how she died?" Timmy asked.  
  
"No, all we know about the report that it has to do with dark magic."  
  
"DARK magic?"  
  
"Yeah, and a couple of fairy reporters died a week after." Wanda with a grim look, while Cosmo was busy eating a dirt clog with disgusted look from both.  
  
"Wanna bite?" Cosmo asked, they shooked heads in unison. "Oh well, this cookie has moving gummy worms! It's just like eating a live one!"  
  
"Well, anyways dark magic is something like our anti counterparts use but more evil." Wanda said ignoring Cosmo.  
  
"This isn't good at all."  
  
They ended their conversation, as everyone in the whole school was quiet through the afternoon. Some kids pointed and whisper quietly to each other at Timmy. When the bell rang, it was still quiet until the silence was broken by the shrill cry of ...  
  
"TIMMY!" Vicky's little sister Tootie ran towards him. "Is it true that video will kill everyone?"  
  
"Didn't you see it?" Timmy asked.  
  
"No, I was busy hiding from my mean sister when the movies were showing." She explained. "Can you please show me that video?"  
  
For some reason, Timmy agreed.  
  
"Okay fine," he said. "But be here in an hour!"  
  
"Thanks, I love you! Bye!" She skipped off.  
  
Meanwhile, peeking out of the brick wall of the schoolhouse. Veronica heard the whole thing.  
  
"Is he already in love?"  
  
After school, Vicky wasn't here at Timmy's house when he went in. But, when he set foot in his home, a phone rang echoed in the room. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You will die in seven days," 


	3. Day Zero

The Ring Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, a Butch Hartman of Nickelodeon does. I also don't own the movie either. But I do have the DVD though.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry for the long update!!  
  
"Seven days?" Timmy said through the phone but it hung up immediately before Timmy.  
  
He looked to his fairy godparents with grim expressions from all three. Tootie came an hour later with Vicky. He didn't know what's worse Vicky, her sister, or the tape.  
  
"Hello twerp!" She smirked evilly at him as she pushes her sister through the door. "How nice, another perfect dorky couple."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda disguised themselves as random furniture as the human trio went deeper into the house.  
  
"Darn it Vicky, I'm not in love with Tootie!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!" The two sisters said to him.  
  
"You told me you'd show me that video." Tootie squealed.  
  
"Wait a minute, what video?" Vicky asked with suspicion.  
  
"Err, nothing!" Timmy laughs nervously. "She was talking silly."  
  
Tootie looked at him with complete disbelief in her face. Suddenly, her mouth quivers as she let out a big cry.  
  
"WAHHH! You lied to me! I hate you!" She sobbed, shaking the entire globe. "You promised to show me the video that'll kill you after you watch it!"  
  
"A video that'll kill you after you watched it?" Vicky said in an interested tone. "Let me see that tape."  
  
Timmy pulled the tape out of his bag and Vicky snatches it in enthusiasm. Tootie tries to get the video off her hands but completely at a disadvantage.  
  
"I guess I should be in my room not bothering you."  
  
Vicky ignored him as Tootie watched the video behind her.  
  
The two siblings saw the video with the exact expression as the rest of the people at school.  
  
Meanwhile, at Timmy's room Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into their fish bowl as their godchild entered.  
  
"Guys, no one should ever die like that!" He exclaimed to them. "Heck, not even Vicky!"  
  
"Well, Timmy all I know is that there's dark magic in the tape."  
  
"Does the tape make flowers come out of its hat?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"Not that type of tape." They said in annoyed unison, and then the phone rang downstairs.  
  
Suddenly, Vicky kicked the door opened. But instead of her evil smile, she looked like she saw the devil in the face. Fear was on her face as she walked towards him.  
  
"Here's your tape twerp." She said handing it to him trembling. "Your parents ought to be home soon."  
  
Tootie came to his room after Vicky left the room. "We're going to leave in a few minutes, please give me that tape." She said in an uncharacteristic urgent voice.  
  
Once again, he agreed as he handed to her. She hid the tape under her dress, as Timmy asked.  
  
"What are you going to do with it?"  
  
"I'll explain later, please trust me on this one."  
  
As they left, Timmy looked at his fairy godparents with a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"I wish the tape won't kill anyone!"  
  
Cosmo and Wanda pulled their wands but then as it began to sparkle, the wands crackled, and exploded.  
  
"This can't be good."  
  
"It's going to take a while to fix our wands."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"In seven days."  
  
Authors notes: Sorry for me being late, I was overburdened with schoolwork. Please review! 


	4. Day One

The Ring Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, a Butch Hartman of Nickelodeon does. I also don't own the movie either. But I do have the DVD though.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry for the long update again!!  
  
With the wands broken, Timmy began pacing off wondering what to do, and by the time his parents came home they didn't even noticed the worried looks of his face.  
  
"Timmy, is there a problem?" His mom finally realizes and asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," He fibbed to his mom.  
  
"Now sport, you could tell us," His father lectured. "After all we love you son."  
  
"I love you too, but I feel sleepy right now."  
  
Timmy wasn't sure his parents would believe him even though they said he could tell them.  
  
On the next day at Dimsdale Elementary, the students were very quiet as yesterday. Some even stared and whisper about Timmy and the video. Francis the school bully didn't picked on him today; in fact he was running away from him. Not even Mr. Crocker went on spasm attack about fairies, just being quiet like the rest of the students and telling the students to keep working.  
  
When the school pictures were taken, the photographer was puzzled as he seen all the pictures of the students and staff. All of their faces were completely scrambled and distorted even though the camera was new.  
  
At lunch all the kids began coughing and choking while drinking chocolate milk. Timmy was one of them, while coughing he saw everyone; Chester, A.J, Sanjay, Elmer, Francis, and even the popular kids were at the same situation as him. They all pulled out pieces of string out of their mouths and they turn their heads at Timmy just as he pulled out the string from his mouth. He felt the awkward feeling in his heart as he stares at them back.  
  
The hour before the after school bell, all the children suddenly had nosebleeds as they all rushed to the nurse's office. The popular kids Trixie, Veronica, Tad, and Chad were cutting in line.  
  
"Out of the way!" They shouted as their security guards escorted. "Popular kids first!"  
  
Everyone including the nurse herself was pinching noses for the entire afternoon.  
  
After school, Timmy received a phone call. He decided to let the answer machine to answer.  
  
"Timmy it's me Tootie, please come to my house this afternoon." The voice said.  
  
He has never went into Tootie's home, excluding the time he was invited to her birthday party, and the time he shrunk himself for his Crimson Chin action figure. His godparents were busy fixing their wands, so he was all by himself.  
  
By the time he came her house, he reluctantly knocked on the door revealing Vicky. Instead of her mean smirk, she had a rather glum look on her face.  
  
"Hey twerp," She said quietly. "She's downstairs at the basement."  
  
She pointed a direction where she is, and by the time Timmy went downstairs, he found her sitting next to a video tape recorder.  
  
"What's this all about?" He asked. "How did you know about the tape?"  
  
"Well a year ago, our uncle named Noah was a victim of the tape," She explained. "We loved him very much and by the time he died, we were heartbroken."  
  
Timmy thought of himself why Vicky was so icky. "But how did you find out?" He said not trying to sound apathetic.  
  
"Our Mother-In-Law named Rachel told us about the tape," Tootie said. "When the police found his body, they found the video tape, and the investigator died a week after watching it."  
  
"Anything else?" Timmy asked.  
  
"She said that if we ever saw the tape, we have to make a copy and send it to another person." She said.  
  
"Alright, let's start copying,"  
  
Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda were still busy fixing their wands.  
  
"I'm worried," She said solemnly to her husband.  
  
Suddenly an atomic explosion was heard, revealing Jorgen Von Strangle. The toughest fairy in the universe had a scared expression in his face. It meant big trouble considering he's one of the most powerful fairies of all time.  
  
"Cosmo and Wanda come with me," He said with urgency in his thick accent.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"Fairy world is in danger, the whole population has seen the tape."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: I was busy with schoolwork, so please forgive me! And please review after reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	5. Day Two nears

The Ring Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, a Butch Hartman of Nickelodeon does. I also don't own the movie either. But I do have the DVD though.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry for the long update again!! I was busy with schoolwork but now it's spring break!  
  
"Everyone has seen the tape?" Wanda asked. "But how?"  
  
"Did you already forget that we keep watch all the fairies around the world?" Jorgen asked her back.  
  
"Do you watch avocados around the world too?" Cosmo asked in complete idiocy.  
  
"What's that had to do with that?" Wanda and Jorgen said in annoyed unison.  
  
"Has to do with what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Anyway, we need to get to fairy world immediately," Jorgen barked opening the portal.  
  
"Just give me a moment to write a note," Wanda said while writing down on a piece of paper onto Timmy's bed.  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm done let's go."  
  
As they went to Fairy World, millions of fairies were chattering about the video, and then abruptly stopped and stared as they saw Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"That's them!" One of the fairies shouted pointing her accusing finger at them.  
  
"Is this true?" Wandisimo, Wanda's ex-boyfriend mourned flying towards them. "Can my one and only love is responsible for our extinction?"  
  
Many fairies began clamoring and blaming about towards them, until it was interrupted from Jorgen's gigantic loud stomp of his staff wand.  
  
"Enough!" He bellowed, echoing the entire five-mile radius. "As much as I hate to admit, both the Fairy Council and I had agreed that it is not their fault."  
  
Wandisimo slowly backed out knowing his muscles can't outmatch Jorgen's as both Cosmo and Wanda sighed of relief.  
  
"Thanks for saving us back there," Wanda said in front of him.  
  
"It is the only thing to save you two blathering fools," Jorgen said. "Our visitors will come this very minute."  
  
"Is it the barbershop quartet of Venus?" Cosmo asked.  
  
Millions of puffs of dark air suddenly appeared them, adding that to the multiple sounds of POOF!  
  
When the dark clouds began to flow away, many of the fairies didn't believe what they saw. All of them were about their exact height, dark colored skin and hair, wings that resembles of a dragon, and evil grins of their faces. They are the Anti-Fairies...  
  
"The Anti-Fairies?" One normal fairy shouted dumbfounded. "What do they want with us?"  
  
Many fairies began to agree and stared back at their anti counterparts, when one sophisticated voice was heard of the crowd.  
  
"Now easy my good chaps," Anti-Cosmo said gently. "We're here because we too are in a sticky situation."  
  
The crowd simmers down as Anti-Cosmo pulls a pipe from his pocket; he used his own wand as a lighter, and begins to puff out some smoke rings.  
  
"As some of you might know, we Anti-Fairies are a troublesome bunch." He stops to puff out more and then he continues. "But here's something that MOST of you do not know."  
  
Everyone, both fairy and anti alike continue to look at him various expressions on his or her face.  
  
"We are not separate beings nor neither all of you," He said. "Like the Yin and Yang theory, one needs each other to balance the nature."  
  
"What he means is," Anti-Wanda interpreted. "If something bad happens to us, the same thing will happen to all ya'll."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the human world. Timmy and Tootie had finished copying the tape, as they went outside to say good-bye. Many kids surrounded them, all of them who had seen the tape. It included everyone; Chester, A.J, Elmer, Sanjay, and even Francis the school bully. They were led by all four of the popular kids as all of them stared with glaring faces at the two kids.  
  
"Err...Hi guys." They said nervously in unison.  
  
"Hello Timmy and Tootie," The crowd said emotionlessly in unison, as their faces grew closer to them...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: My apologies for a cliffhanger after the long delay. It'll be finished sooner than you might think. Please Review after reading! 


	6. Yin Yang meeting and Four Days later

The Ring Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, a Butch Hartman of Nickelodeon does. I also don't own the movie either. But I do have the DVD though.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry for the long update again!! I was busy with schoolwork but now it's soon summer vacation.  
  
The devious crowd stared at the two children with psychotic looks of their faces, Timmy and Tootie step backed slowly as they went closer.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Timmy asked with Tootie agreeing, he was in a situation where Cosmo and Wanda couldn't help him without seeing them again.  
  
"Like, an informant told us so we could totally get to you," Veronica explained with an uncharacteristic tone. "After that, the whole school now knew."  
  
"Is Crocker the one?" Tootie asked.  
  
"It's not me, nor is it Turner." Mr. Crocker said as he appeared from the crowd, his eyes are completely fixed towards them with a different type of craziness, instead of a neurotic, obsessive schizophrenic; he had eyes of a homicidal killer. Timmy knew that Crocker is acting different.  
  
"It's actually me," Said a voice behind them. "I'm the informant."  
  
The two innocent children turned their heads to see Vicky, instead of her normal cruel smile. Her eyes were completely cold, just as the rest. As she went closer, she offered the two pieces of tissue from her pocket.  
  
"By the way squirts, your noses are bleeding,"  
  
Timmy and Tootie stared at each other and realized she was a right, drop of blood trickled down from their nostrils. They immediately covered and wiped their noses.  
  
"What's the big idea sis?" Vicky's little sister asked. "Are you that mean to show everybody with me and Timmy?"  
  
"That's not the important right now," Vicky said. "Right now we have something that's a much bigger priority."  
  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" Timmy asked grabbing Tootie's hand.  
  
"This!" The whole crowd yelled, as their arms flew and grabbed the two...  
  
Timmy and Tootie screamed as they have woken up from cold sweat, they realized they were in the basement floor. It was late at night, as they breathe heavily with their hearts still pounding.  
  
"What's going on?" Vicky rushed through the door as she heard the screams. The two children staggered back. "It looks like you twerps just woken up from a nightmare."  
  
Meanwhile back at Fairy world, the fairies and the counterparts continue their debate. The Anti-fairies knew about the cursed videotape, as they said in their own words.  
  
"You knew?" One of the fairies asked. So how did  
  
"Few years ago, a girl name Samara Morgan came to need of you light magic users." Her dark counterpart said.  
  
"She had a rich family of horse breeders but had no friends of her own, except one who's mother is one of the partners but he died of tuberculosis when he was only a child, and made her more sadder." Anti-Cosmo said with not much compassion in his sophisticated voice.  
  
"Can't we say something nice? Like corn!" Cosmo commented out lot, completely oblivious to the topic, and annoying his smarter Anti with the rest of the crowd.  
  
"Because of that two fairy godparents were assigned to her, but still wasn't quite happy." Anti-Cosmo continued. "Yet she felt better than ever, but still mourns of her friend."  
  
"Ya'll might need them tissues because this is going to be a tearjerker," said Anti-Wanda has she pulled out one with her feet and blows on it.  
  
"She wished something bad happened to the horses because she thinks they cared them more than her," He continued. "Then the horses started to commit suicide and her parents were going bankrupt, with that her mother threw her in a well to die."  
  
"Didn't her godparents help her out?" Wanda asked.  
  
"They tried, but they never found her." One of the Antis replied.  
  
"She died?" His light counterpart gasped with all the Antis nodded.  
  
"Before her death, she swore that all living things would suffer like her." Anti-Cosmo said solemnly. "For Fairies, Anti-Fairies, and humans alike."  
  
"Wait a minute, how do you all know?" Jorgen barked with the Light Fairies nodded with agreement.  
  
"Why we are the 'Anti-Fairies' we know all that is dark," Anti-Cosmo replied with an evil smile with the rest joining him.  
  
"But what about Samara's godparents?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Oh, they died seven days later after her death including our none light users," Anti-Wanda said as she sneezed onto her feet as all the godparents gulped.  
  
Back in the real world, Timmy found the note that both his parents wrote, his real parents are on another "business trip" while the Godparents are going to be in Fairy World for some time, and Vicky with him. In school, kids and teachers are more suspicious than ever with Timmy and Tootie together. His so-called "friends" dumped him, along with Tootie and her friends. They were getting more socially outcast by the minute.  
  
Still back in Fairy World, both fairies were both finding ways to find out to stop the curse. When they found out Samara wants revenge on the children the most, as she claimed they had a better life than her.  
  
Four days later...  
  
Timmy walked to his door after school; his parents just came home yesterday, but when he went inside he saw his parents watching the tape...  
  
"What kind of a sick prank did the Dinklebergs sent to us this time?" His dad said out loud...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger! I'm evil am I? (Laughs Evilly)  
  
Well, don't go crazy because this is almost done! Leave a review after you're done or I'll sent Samara after you... 


	7. The end of days

**The Ring Chapter 7  
**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, a Butch Hartman of Nickelodeon does. I also don't own the movie either. But I do have the DVD though_.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry for the long update again!! I was busy with schoolwork but now it's soon summer vacation.  
  
"Mom! Dad! What're you watching?!" Timmy exclaimed towards his parents in shock. "Where did you get the video?"  
  
"We found it yesterday near the VCR," Mrs. Turner replied. "Why did you asked?"  
  
The tape ended with static roaring in the screen, then the phone rings. Timmy tries to stop but Mr. Turner got the phone before him...  
  
"What kind of crazy joke is this?" He yelled to the phone thinking its Mr. Dinkleberg.  
  
"This is no joke," A raspy voice replied loud enough for Timmy and Mrs. Turner to hear. "Everyone will suffer in seven days, starting with the children."  
  
"Seven days? What do you mean?" Mr. Turner asked but the phone hung up, he turned to his wife in confusion.  
  
"Oh no," Timmy muttered as his parents looked at him. "What have you done?"  
  
"What did we do sweetie?" Mrs. Turner asked with confusion.  
  
"Never mind," Timmy thought up not to make his parents panic. "That was Mr. Dinkleberg on the phone as a joke."  
  
"Dinkleberg..." Mr. Turner snarled between his teeth. "I knew he planned up for this!"  
  
Timmy walked up to his room while his parents are spying to their neighbors. When he got to the room, he found Cosmo and Wanda. The three hugged each other and explained the whole situation; Cosmo was talking about fruit salad...  
  
"So this Samara's the one that killed those people?" Timmy asked as the two fairies nodded. "And she wants revenge on the children?"  
  
"Yup that's pretty much it," They replied.  
  
Timmy told the cure of the curse to them, he gave them an extra tape to them from his backpack.  
  
"Guys, I wish you deliver the tape to Fairy world and tell everybody the news!" He said as Cosmo and Wanda teleported to their world with a POOF!  
  
**_The seventh day...the weekend..._**  
  
Timmy was off to the school to see the awards but like he and Tootie, they were official outcasts. Meanwhile, his parents walked up to his room as all parents do and saw Cosmo and Wanda...dead. Their bright orange fish bodies turned pale to a rotting state, their eyes rolled back to their head, and leaving them completely white. Next to them are their wands destroyed floating in the water. They fought back with their magic but Samara's magic was stronger. Mr. And Mrs. Turner did nothing but gasped in terror.  
  
Meanwhile back at school awards, Principal Waxelplex was about to announce the award until the screen behind her let out the screeching ring of light. All the kids began to mutter in curiosity as the malfunction hits the whole school.  
  
"Oh no..." Timmy and Tootie said in unison forgetting to copy the tapes for everybody.  
  
The giant screen went static until it shows the well with the hand sticking out, but the footage was very blurry as the hand climbs out with a person attached to it. The mysterious figure walked towards the camera until her body blocked the lens followed by the end with more static.  
  
The people didn't know what to do as they just sat there.  
  
"Everyone out!" Timmy shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
But the people didn't listen...  
  
"Please we beg of you, he's telling the truth!" Tootie cried out.  
  
But the people were oblivious and deaf as someone crawled out the screen. It was a girl about their age, she wore a white dress, and her hair covered her wet face. The principal walked back as the girl walks towards the microphone...  
  
"I am Samara Morgan and you will all suffer..."  
  
Her hair clears up as she stares the entire audience. Suddenly, all their flesh are rotting and melting away while screaming agonizing pain as a wave of darkness surrounds everybody but not effecting Timmy and Tootie as they saw all the kids in a brutal way beyond discrimination.  
  
The two children couldn't help but screamed...  
  
Meanwhile back in Fairy World...  
  
"Cosmo and Wanda are now dead," The messenger announced solemnly as many people gasped.  
  
"What about the Anti-fairies?" Jorgen asked.  
  
Meanwhile the anti-fairies stood very still in fear as Samara came close to her targets...  
  
"The fools!" Anti-Cosmo muttered as he stepped back. "Didn't they copy the tape for themselves?"  
  
"Well shucks I don't know..." Anti-Wanda said with stupidity and authenticity at the same time.  
  
"Your counterparts tried to fight me back but they had failed..." Samara said as she stared at them.  
  
The rest of the anti-fairies did nothing but screamed as they saw them dying in the most horrible sight ever...  
  
**Few days later...**  
  
Vicky just convinced Timmy's parents to copy the tape and sent the copy to the Dinklebergs to get back at them after Timmy and Tootie were sent to the mental hospital. They were the only two survivors in the elementary school but got so traumatized by it that they wouldn't go near any screens. The news broadcast with Chet Ubetcha, the police, and the medical staff was shocked and baffled of the torn remains of the children and the decaying school staff. It was a mystery to this day.  
  
In the mental hospital, the kids wore hospital gowns, each matching their own gender. Their faces are pale and so were their eyes, their hair down to their necks, and walking slowly to their rooms.  
  
Inside their rooms there were two beds, one for each them. They looked at each other and smiled rather sadly as the laid down to sleep...  
  
They had woken up a few hours later as they heard TV voices outside of their rooms; it was Chet Ubetcha's...  
  
"We all heard about the tragic and mysterious deaths at Dimsdale elementary which was the biggest deaths in the American education board," He said in a serious tone. "The only clue in the scene was this video tape that we are about to see live..."  
  
The End...?  
  
_Author's notes (Laughs evilly) Man, am I evil or what? (Boos and hisses) Don't worry; there will be a sequel to this and the alternate less scary, and more funny, but somewhat esoteric (Read the dictionary to see what it means) ending to it. For now read and review, or send in death threats (Only on the review board) to me!_


End file.
